memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sports idioms
The following is a list of terms or idioms originating in various sports, but used in other settings as well. By sport Baseball "Eye on the ball" To have or keep one's eye on the ball was to literally watch the incoming baseball being pitched to you. Metaphorically, it meant to remain focused on any main objective. In 2374, Benjamin Sisko justified his growing disinterest in the minute ethics of his actions by saying he had to keep his eye on the ball- "Win the war, stop the bloodshed.". ( ) In 2375, he reminded Rom to keep his eye on the ball while training for a baseball game against the crew of the . ( ) "Strike three" Strike three referred to one's third unsuccessful attempt to hit a baseball. ( ) It could also refer to an individual's last unsuccessful attempt at doing anything. In 1953, after Willie Hawkins attempted to charm Cassie, she rejected his advances, prompting Benny Russell to comment to the baseball player, "Strike three, you're out." ( ) "Swing for the fences" To swing for the fences was to hit a hard enough to hit a home run. The phrase was used to describe someone who gave an objective their all. In 2374, when trying to deter Captain Charlie Reynolds of the from attacking an attack ship commandeered by members of Deep Space 9's crew, Benjamin Sisko, familiar with Reynolds, noted that the other captain liked to swing for the fences and recommended the tight maneuver attack pattern omega. ( ) Boxing "Ringside seats" To have ringside seats to something was to have the best possible vantage point from which to witness it i.e. front row or next to the ring. In 2374, Julian Bashir opined that the best part about Damar and Weyoun visiting Deep Space 9 was that he and the other geniuses from the Institute would have ringside seats to the peace talks happening there. ( ) "Saved by the bell" To be saved by the bell was to be rescued from a knockout by the ringing of the that signaled the end of a round. It could also referred to being rescued from an uncomfortable situation by another's summons or appearance. In 2369, William T. Riker was interrupted in the latest of many attempts to master the solo section of Nightbird by Data's summons to the bridge of the , prompting him to remark that he had just been saved by the bell. ( ) In, after his inquiry into Tuvok's age was met with resistance on the Vulcan's part, Tom Paris was interrupted by his communicator chirping, after which he commented, "Saved by the bell." ( ) Football "Run interference" To run interference was to make room for another individual to do something by occupying the attention of an opponent. In 2369, Sisko suggested using a to run interference between Odo and Ah-Kel's raider. ( ) Golf "Par for the course" Stemming from the expected score for a golf course, par for the course meant a typical result. In 2285, after Carol Marcus sarcastically thanked her son David Marcus for not respecting her, he replied that it was par for the course. ( ) Horse racing "By a nose" To win by a nose was to win with little difference between the first and second finishers. The phrase referred to a horse's literal nose. In 2377, the Delta Flyer II won the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally by a nose. ( ) "Under the wire" To come in under the wire was to finish just in time. In 2269, Doctor Leonard McCoy believed that the landing party had time to gather and process more ryetalyn after their initial samples contained an unacceptable amount of irillium, saying they probably had time to get in under the wire before the outbreak of Rigelian fever aboard the Enterprise grew to epidemic proportions. ( ) Tennis "The ball's in your court" To have the ball in your court was to have it be one's turn to reciprocate after the other party had made their move. In 2152, Jonathan Archer reminded Soval that the Andorians were willing to talk with the Vulcans and therefore the ball was in their court. T'Pol further explained that the Human expression meant they would have to move next. ( ) Multiple sports Sidelines The sidelines were the location outside of play. To be sidelined was to be uninvolved in the action going on. In 2375, after Vice admiral Matthew Dougherty expressed his surprise at seeing the , Jean-Luc Picard told him that the matters he was involved in were too important for the Enterprise-E to be on the sidelines. ( ) Category:Sports Category:Slang